1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a wireless communication apparatus, and more particularly to a wireless communication apparatus with built-in terminal hub.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the information age, the computer plays an important role and brings great convenience for modern people. Especially for the minimized notebook computer, people can use it any time, any place due to its portability.
However, people who accustomed to use mouse feel uncomfortable by using the touchpad and trackball of the notebook to control the movement of the cursor or pointer on a display screen. Therefore, they prefer to connect a mouse 104 external to the notebook computer 102. A schematic diagram of a traditional notebook computer connecting a mouse is shown in FIG. 1. The space for controlling the mouse 104 is limited by the constraint due to the connection of the notebook computer 102. Besides, it is disorderly and inconvenient when several people use mice on the same table at the meeting.
In order to solve the problem of the limited space for using the mouse 104, a wireless transmission concept is introduced and a cordless mouse and wireless transceiver are thus devised. It provides users unconstrained space for controlling the cordless mouse without the mouse connecting wire 106. The signal is directly sent by the cordless mouse to the wireless transceiver and then sent to the notebook computer by the wireless transceiver. The implementation is stated as follows:
Referring to FIG. 2, a schematic diagram of a traditional notebook computer equipped with a cordless mouse and a wireless transceiver is shown. As shown in FIG. 2, the wireless transceiver 204 connects the notebook computer 202 by the cable 208 and the terminal hub 210. The wireless transceiver 204 is capable of transmitting the wireless signal. The terminal hub 210 can be a USB (Universal Series Bus) terminal hub or PS2 terminal hub. The external antenna 212 of the wireless transceiver 204 receives the wireless signal sent by the cordless mouse 206. The wireless signal is thus transmitted through the wireless transceiver 204, cable 208, and terminal hub 210 to the notebook computer 202 for performing. Besides, the notebook computer 202 communicates with an outer computer equipped another wireless transceiver by means of the wireless transceiver. For example, people employ the wireless transceiver to proceed one-way or two-way transmission among the notebook computers at meeting.
Although the wireless transceiver 204 facilitate the communication between computers, it gives rise to some negative problems, which are listed in the following:                (1) The cable 208 becomes an antenna due to the high control frequency of the notebook computer 202. The cable 208 brings the surrounding electromagnetic interference (EMI) from the notebook computer 202 and causes antenna effect.        (2) It is disorderly and inconvenient when several people use mice with cables 208 on the same table at the meeting.        (3) The wireless transceiver 204 is too large and heavy to carry. Besides, the attached cable 208 and external antenna 212 take up a lot of space.        (4) Generally speaking, notebook computer 202 merely has single terminal hub 210. There is no more terminal hub 210 available to connect the peripheral device while the wireless transceiver 204 connects the notebook computer 202 by means of the cable 208 and terminal hub 210.        